PROJECT SUMMARY In recent years our abilities to manipulate the genetic code of individual cells, through CRISPR/Cas9 induced mutagenesis, and generation of high-throughput data have rapidly advanced. However, major bottlenecks remain; the use of CRISPR/Cas9 remains technically challenging, particularly in keratinocytes, which are much more challenging to transfect than other cell-types. Furthermore, the ability of most research groups to analyze high-throughput data and incorporate it into a meaningful biologic and pathologic context remains limited. Therefore, there is an enormous need for expertise and capabilities both for CRISPR/Cas9 services as well as bioinformatic resources to translate the vast information and connect it with relevant biological or disease-specific situation. To fill this critical gap, the University of Michigan Skin Biology and Resource-based Center (UM-SBDRC) Functional Analytics Core (FAC) will provide sophisticated infrastructure, resources, expertise, and training opportunities at the University of Michigan under the UM-SBDRC. The FAC is in line with the NIAMS mission to provide needed research infrastructure, pooled facilities, services, and resources to groups of investigators conducting research on skin biology and diseases. The goal of the FAC is to accelerate, enhance, and enrich the effectiveness of ongoing basic and translational research, and to help bring outside investigators into the field of cutaneous biology. This will be achieved through the two aims of the FAC: In Aim 1 where we provide CRISPR/Cas9 genome editing services in keratinocytes for generation of both knock-out and knock-in keratinocytes as well as functional characterization of mutant keratinocyte lines, and Aim 2, where we provide access to systems biology analyses, disease- and cytokine-specific gene expression profiling, and training. These services are not widely available for the cutaneous research community, and the services, resources, and techniques made available through this Core will provide UM- SBDRC Members with highly innovative approaches that will promote and accelerate ongoing research and help attract new research teams into the fold of cutaneous research.